My White Rose
by Rosie hater
Summary: My first Yaoi fic - rated M for safety cause who knos where this is going... No haters allowed. Sebastian always knew what he felt... now its Ciel's turn to fall...
1. My Mistress

_**My White Rose**_

_**Ch.1**__ – My Mistress_

Sebastian sighed to himself. This was going to be the hardest day ever. Lord Druitt was hosting a party, the man being a suspicious character, Ciel was planning to attend. Normally the demon butler could hold himself back but Ciel's aunt had taken this opportunity to dress up her nephew. If it had been the type of outfit that could be found in his young master's closet it wouldn't have been so difficult. But this was far, so very far, from what Ciel would have been dressed in. The boy's aunt had turned him into a niece. Yes, Lord Ciel Phantomhive, was dressed like a girl. No, a woman by the way his young master still managed to hold his head high with a proudness that refused to be lost. The small male-turned-female glided in a pretty pink ballgown with softly curled pigtails falling to his waist. A hat had been tied off to the side and long black gloves traveled up his arms to accessorise the sleeveless dress. Sebastian couldn't help but smile to himself. His you master made a pretty girl.

"Sebastian I demand to be released from this prison at once."

"Ah, but you look so adorable young master… but if you insist I would be willing to help you undress…"

"…"

"Is there something else you require before I begin?" Sebastian stealthily backs Ciel up in a corner. He places a hand on either side of his young master's head before leaning in closer with unmistakably glowing eyes.

"…Sebastian…"

"Yes, young master?"

"Seb –"

"Oh there you are! I can't believe you thought you could hide –" Ciel's eyes widen as his aunt barges into his hiding place. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! Oh my Ciel! I mean, I know you don't like Elizabeth but – I mean – Oh my…" She slowly backs out of the room, leaving Ciel in the same predicament.

"…" Ciel changes from embarrassed to upset. "Seb-"

"Shh… young _mistress_…" Sebastian rests an index finger against Ciel's lips. "Don't call out my name just yet."


	2. Subtle Hints

_**Ch.2**__ – Subtle Hints_

Ciel couldn't believe what occurred in the library. What was Sebastian thinking? Ciel didn't ever think of his demon butler that way… did he?

"Ciel dear, stop scowling like that!" Madam Red scolded him as their carriage made its way to Lord Druitt's party. "I know you're upset I found out your secret and I was really hoping you'd have children someday for me to spoil. But I can't really blame you… that man is a fine piece of –"

"Enough Madam Red! This ends here!" Ciel grits his teeth. This was unbelievable! He'd never feel that way towards Sebastian… would he?

"Oh please my dear nephew! This is only the beginning! You play the part of sweet innocent niece while he play the dashing tutor… just think of all those drawn out, late night lessons –"

"I said STOP!" Ciel nearly screams. The door is immediately flung open to the now stationary carriage. Sebastian can't help but chuckle at Ciel's flushed face, it was almost too much to resist. He offered a hand and Madam Red pushed Ciel to the door, forcing Ciel to let Sebastian guide him to the entrance walkway.

"Is there something troubling you Mistress?" Sebastian speaks up. "Something I can help with?"

"Never mind it. The faster we find Lord Druitt the faster we're out of here!"

"Any particular reason…" Sebastian wraps his arm around Ciel's waist, leading his young mistress onto the dance floor. "As to why you'd want to leave early?" The demon butler expertly guides them across the ballroom, noting the pink hue to Ciel's face. "Is there something wrong Mistress?"

"N-no."

"There's no need to panic… I'll always be here to _catch_ you… _Ciel_…"

Ciel's head snapped up to look at Sebastian, but the demon was nowhere in sight. His vision suddenly filled with white as he felt hands on his person. Panic set in as a sickening aroma reached his nose.


	3. Tonight's Entertainment

_**Ch.3**__ – Tonight's Entertainment_

"Why hello my dear sweet robin. I couldn't help but notice your dance partner left you all alone." Lord Druitt pulled Ciel off to the side. "Allow me to entertain you little robin –"

"Forgive me, but I am hardly little." Ciel tries not to gag as the sickeningly sweet smell gets stronger.

"Well in that case, Lady Robin, I shall give you a night you will never forget." The flamboyant man in white pulls back a curtain to reveal a hidden door. Minutes later Ciel slumps against the closed door as his vision goes black.

Ciel wakes slowly; he was blindfolded and bound much to his annoyance. "And now gentlemen, I have saved the best for last!" The sound of drapes being pulled away and lots of deep-breathing males reaches Ciel's ears as Lord Druitt continues. "This exquisite Lady Robin has the most exotic two-colored eyes." The fabric was pulled from Ciel's eyes as the young Phantomhive found himself in what resembled a giant bird cage. "Who would like to start the bid for this delectable robin?"

"Sebastian come get me." The room dimmed as Sebastian appeared before the cage.

"Now Ciel, you know how to ask me properly…"

"That's an order!"

"Yes, my _Lady_." The room went completely pair, a pair of glowing demonic eyes visible as a dark laugh echoes into the night.

Sebastian sighed as he wiped his claws before slipping his white gloves back on. "You know my dear _Mistress_…" The demon butler smirks as he nears the bird cage. "I do believe I require something from you as payment for tonight…"

"If you wanted something other than my soul you should have specified when we forged the contract." Ciel glares at him. "Now get me out of here."

"Ah, but you look so…_ delectable_… as you are." Sebastian effortlessly bent back the bars and picked up Ciel bridal style. "Yes… I rather like this –"

"Don't you DARE –"

"Oh my, young _Mistress_, your face seems to be all flushed. However shall we fix this _delicate_ flaw?" Sebastian leans his face closer to Ciel's. "Are you growing _delicious_ feelings for me?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! W-why would I do such a thing?" Ciel tried to look away only to have his face directed toward hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Now _Mistress_, you already know how desirable I am…"


End file.
